Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2
by Ryl The Rogue
Summary: The second book of the series. Rated M for language, some gore, and scenes in later chapters.
1. School

**Author's Note: To me reader, I present to you…Book 2. Sorry if it took a while, but I was busy busy busy with school…and Battlefield 3.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 1: School…

I couldn't think straight, I wanted to but my mind won't let me.

"Allen, you should be paying attention" Leaf whispered to me. It's been a week since I got back from Vancouver and we were sitting in my psychology class. My teacher was talking in front of the class, and I was here thinking of what the future held for me. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be a father, I felt like my world was falling apart, yet felt like it was expanding as well.

The bell suddenly rang, and it was break time. It was the morning break, so I knew I would have to go through four more hours of hell until I can go home. I walked down to the hall toward my locker, and I was glad about the new school rule. There were papers all over the school saying "Any pokemon taller than 4"5' and more than 100 lbs must be in their pokeballs on school grounds", which meant I could be with Leaf, even at school.

About half the school had their own pokemon, the largest pokemon someone had was a Zangoose, which barely met the limits. And the others had small ones like Pikachu, Piplup, Torchic, Pidgey, etc. I likes it also by the fact that I didn't stand out any more. With Leaf on my shoulder, I was only another person of the crowd.

I got to my locker, put in the combination, and opened the door. Everything I needed was in there, my subject folders, my custom-made "Calculator" DSi, two packs cheese strings, and a case of Dr. Pepper.

"Hey Allen" I heard behind me, it was Darius with Raynor, and they both had their pokemon out. "Yo, can ya' spare a drink" Darius said, since I had a full case, I handed one to him, and another to Raynor.

"I got science next, you?" Raynor asked as he popped the can open. "I have art next" I replied. I had everything I needed for that class, my drawing book and pencil crayons. However, the classes after those will be a bitch.

Many Hours of Mind-Dulling Education Later

I walking down the street with Raynor and Darius, we're all talking about pokemon. An odd man walked up to us in a fit of anger, "Hey, stop right there and give us your pokemon" he yelled at us. Both Raynor and Darius looked scared shitless, but I noticed the small red "R" badge on his coat. I walked up to him and flashed my badge, "We're cool" I whispered to him, making sure my friend and brother didn't hear. He looked at it, then nodded, "Okay, move along". I guess Team Rocket's influence was spreading across North America.

We continues to walk on, and Darius asked me "What was that all about?". I replied "It seems that guy thought we were someone else and I explained to him". That was believable enough.

We entered Darius's house and did was we usually did after a long day at school, the six of us sat down at our Xbox's and played around 4 hours of Battlefield 3. Since squads only allowed groups of four, I was with Leaf and Chip while Darius's squad had Anubis, Raynor, and himself.

I was always had a good strategy, Leaf and Chip were snipers, Raynor and I were medics, and Darius and Anubis were engineers. This won us almost every game, but we screwed up a few times. "Okay, Let's do this" Darius said.

A few Hours Later

Raynor and I were walking home, and we were walking by the park. I stopped in my tracks when I was near the place where Leaf and I shared our first time. "Allen, Is something wrong?" Raynor asked. "You go home, I'll stick around here", I said. "Okay then, but remember our new curfew is 1".

Raynor walking off into the distance, and I sat on the grass with Leaf with her on my lap. I stroked my hand along her back softly, and she shivered a bit. With my other hand, I out it on the back of her head, and we kissed. Her tongue and mine twirled together, then we separated, leaving a small trail of spit in between us. I lowered my hand onto her small, cute legs, and liked my fingers along those for a small time. And with my other hand, I moved onto her cunt, and started to rub it slowly. Her moans were quiet, "…oh…Allen…" she said in a whisper.

I inserted the tip of my finger into her, and she suddenly gripped onto my shirt and moaned a little louder than before. I moved the tip of my finger in and out of her slowly, this was the first time we had "fun" since we got back from Vancouver. I inserted a second finger into her, and started to speed up. He was tightly holding and tugging on my shirt, and her eyes were shut a bit tightly.

I moved my fingers at a faster pace, and her moans were getting even louder, up to the point where they were turning into screams. "You like that?" I asked, but she only nodded since she was in too much pleasure to even speak. "I'm going to make you cum…", and I moved my hands at a rapid speed, and she was getting close to her climax. "…Allen…Allen..." she said between moans. I rammed my fingers into her one last time and she screamed pretty loudly, and her warm juices covered my hand. She started to breath heavily, and went limp as she leaned herself against me.

I lied down on my back and Leaf pulled my jeans down to reveal my erect cock. She lowered herself onto me, and my length went into her. The warmth felt awesome, as a wave of pleasure streamed through my body, "Awww…fuck yea" I said.

I held my hands had the sides of her small body, and moved her slowly on my cock. It's been a while since I've been inside her, but it felt as good as I remembered. I lifted and lowered Leaf onto me every second, and started to increase the speed. I didn't want to stop, I was in heaven.

After every few seconds, I felt my own climax come near. I kept thrusting into Leaf, "How would you like to be coated" I asked. She replied "…got to try…everything…atleast once…" in between moans.

I kept going until I came to the tipping point, I was going to cum soon. With one final thrust, I pulled out, put Leaf on the grass, and got on my knees. I began to jerk myself off as Leaf held her mouth open, waiting for my treat.

I grunted, and my seed shot onto Leaf, she got it some in her mouth, and the rest was on her head and body. "It's always a little salty, but I like it" Leaf said after she swallowed the cum in her mouth.

I dug through my backpack to get the towel I use for gym class, I had three, but only kept them for whenever Leaf and I wanted to "relax" in the park. I wiped the cum off of her, getting every drop. After that, it began to smell pretty strong, but since it was my gym towel, I could just tell mom that it was my BO, and she'll wash it. I stuffed it back into my bag, hoping that it won't make a mess. Leaf hoped on my shoulder and we headed home.

And to think, in two and a half months, I can do this every day with her. Summer vacation is coming.

**Author's Note: I've noticed that my writing is getting progressively better, becoming more detailed, but I got to work on expanding it. Anyway, please leave a review.**


	2. The Future: Real or Not?

**Author's Note: I had five different versions of this chapter. I spent two days on writing these out, and another four hours thinking on which one to post.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 2: The Future: Real or Not?

I wasn't really sure where I was. I was wearing a tuxedo for some reason, standing in a church. People were sitting on the wooden benches along the aisles. My friends and family were there, even Rex and Jason. My mom was crying happily and waving at me. What the hell was going on?

Suddenly, wedding music started to play, and the doors at the entrance opened. I felt tension build up inside me, like something was going to happen. I looked over to get a peek, and I saw Leaf walk in wearing a small wedding dress. Everyone in the crowd looked at her as she was making her way up to me.

When she got up here, a priest walked up to the two of us and started to talk. I couldn't really hear him since it was a bit muffled, but after staring at Leaf for what happened to be an eternity, the priest asked "Do you Leaf, take Allen to be your husband?".

She replied in a soft tone "I do". The priest then turned to me and asked "Do you Allen, take Leaf to be your wife?", the word "wife" echoed in my head.

"I…do?".

Leaf jumped up to me and gave me a deep kiss, and the crowd in the church cheered. White confetti began to flood the air, and more wedding music began to play.

After a few moments of darkness, I appeared in an unfamiliar room. The walls were covered in wallpaper that was white and had pokeballs on them. I was standing over a pan and stove, I was cooking an omelet. "Mornin', dad. "What's for breakfast?" a small voice said to me. I looked over and saw a small Snivy, did he just call me "dad"? Another Snivy came into a room with a higher pitched voice, "Hey, dad", it sounded female. I have a son and daughter?

I served breakfast and the two small sat in larger chairs at the table. I then put another one on the stove, and I couldn't control my body, like it was doing all this itself. After this one was cooked, I put in on a tray with a cup of orange juice. I went down a long hallway. For some reason, I knew where everything was, yet this place was unknown. I walked into a door and set the tray down on a table near a large bed for two. Telling from the environment, this place was where a rich person would live.

"Good morning, honey", another Snivy popped out of the bed, it was Leaf. "Oh, you brought me breakfast?".

It went dark again, and I was at a long table with multiple people in suits, kind of like a party, and I was wearing a pair of clothes that was almost like the ones you find on leaders. An older man stood up at the end of the table, holding a glass of wine, it was Giovanni. He raised the glass, "A toast to Executive Allen, for taking us closer to world domination by eliminating the members of Team Magma, Team Plasma, and Team Aqua". All the members raise their glasses, and said in unison "To Executive Allen".

Giovanni then walked up to me and held a small piece of paper, "Here's your week's pay check". I held it, and it was worth twenty thousand dollars. I asked "Do I usually earn this much?". He then replied with a smile "Of course, since we took the revenue from the other teams, we've had major cash flow".

I woke up in a fright, I was back in my room with Leaf.

There was deafening music playing…fucking dubstep. I looked at the clock and it was 2:19 AM. It was Friday, so he had an excuse to stay up so late. The loud electronic music was keeping me awake, and Leaf was waking up too. Mom and dad had white noise players, lucky bastards.

I yelled at the top of my lungs "RAYNOR, TURN THAT FUCKING NOISE DOWN". The music turned down, and I heard a faint "Okay, sorry". I got up slowly from my bed, and Leaf asked "Where are you going?" as she jumped on my shoulder. I opened my door and replied, I'm going to see if I can get a bit of time on the Xbox. I walked down the hall, and onto the couch. I grabbed the controller, and Leaf sat beside me, she has not problems taking turns. I was tired as hell, but playing Battlefield 3 gave me the right dosage to make me sleepy.

**Author's Note: This chapter isn't my best, but I'm still thinking on a way how Allen can get his second badge. I'm going to be away a while, my mom's sick, I'll probably be back by the end of the month.**


	3. Being a Brother

**Author's Note: I'm not sure what drives me to do this, but I think I'm addicted to writing. And Misty…there's no need to be rash, its close enough to the end of April.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 3: Being a Brother

It was noon of Saturday, and I had nothing to do. Monara was out with her friends, Raynor was out battling with Anubis, and I was just here sitting on the lawn through a window.

I heard knocking at the door, and I immediately felt like something was about to happen. Leaf jumped up on my shoulder as I got up to answer the door. I opened it, and saw Rex. Just as I was about to greet him, he stuck a knife in my chest. It didn't hurt, but I felt faint. He kicked me, knocking me down, then picked up Leaf and started to strangle her.

My blood ran across the floor, and it looked like Leaf was starting to lose consciousness. I crawled over to see if I could stop him, but I was then kicked in the head by one of his large boots. He then stomped on my arm, and I heard a bone crack.

"…why did you join Team Rocket…?" he asked me. Rex dropped Leaf, and her body made a loud thump on the floor. She didn't move, and blood started to drip from her mouth. Was she…?

I was rolled over to face up, and Rex looked at me, "You don't deserve mercy, even if you are a friend" he said in a low tone. Just as his boot was about to stomp on my head, I heard "Wake up".

I awoke at my desk in my math class, "Wake up, you're supposed to pay attention" Leaf whispered to me, I forgot it was Tuesday. I looked at the clock above the door. It was 3:39 PM, just six minutes until dismissal.

"Allen, can you answer question 4?" the teacher asked me. Leaf whispered the answer to me, and I said out loud "54x". "Good".

The bell rang, and I started to pack my textbook and notebook into my backpack. Leaf jumped onto my left shoulder as I put my bag onto the right. I walked into the hall, and out of the school. The sun was bright, almost blinding.

Kids were playing with their new pokemon on the playground, and the bus was arriving. The little ones ran into a line to get on the bus, but the high school kids and I just walked.

I've always hated taking the bus, it was loud, but it's been fine recenty since the little kids were too busy with their new pokemon to scream. Most of them had starters, since professor Rowan visited the elementary school a few days ago.

"Check out my sweet Squirtle", "I got a Tepig", there was a small amount of soft chatter, which I found peaceful. I grabbed the DSi from my bag, and my friends from school were on the bus as well. On long bus rides, Darius brought Mario Kart DS and my two other friends also brought their DS's, and we played until we got to our street.

Much Later

I walked into my house, and I was home alone. I heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. I was hesitant to see what it was, but I had to make sure nothing was wrong.

I made my way up the steps, "What do you think it is?" Leaf asked me. I tip toed down to Monara's door, and heard squeaking, kinda like bedsprings. Her door was open a crack, and I peeked in. "What the hell?" I said to myself, Monara was lying on the bed, and there was another person with her. It looked like they were about to get it on, but it was none of my business. I saw a familiar green shirt with dragon accents on the floor. What the hell was Rex doing here?

I made my way to my room, and closed the door ever so carefully. "Are you going to do anything about them?" Leaf asked me. Just then, a devious idea popped into my head. I grabbed my surround sound speakers, both pairs. Plugged both sets into my laptop, turned the volume up to MAX on my laptop and on the speakers. I quickly ran to Raynor's guitar amplifier and hooked it up to my laptop as well then pulled iTunes up and put the volume to full on that too. Then clicked on Bangarang, and skipped straight to 0:25 and paused before it could start. I grabbed my earplugs and another pair for Leaf to help block out the noise.

I could feel the house shaking, and it was piercing the earplugs. I put my hands over my ears, hoping it would help. I heard crashing coming from Monara's room, and I hid under my bed, leaving the music on. Monara barged in, and paused the music, "ALLEN, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled.

Monara was opening my closet and searching around stuff in an attempt to find me. "Where are you?" she said demandingly. Monara left my room to find me somewhere else and I quickly locked the door.

"She's pretty mad" Leaf whispered.

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 should be done and posted soon-ish. Please leave a review.**


	4. A New Team Member

**Author's Note: For some reason, it felt good to write this chapter, enjoy.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 4: A New Team Member

It was the normal Thursday and school ended an hour ago, I was on patrol duty with Leaf. I had to stay hidden, even here since I found out Rex living with one of his friends nearby. I've noticed people around the neighborhood starting to recognize the threat that Team Rocket, so they tried to avoid me whenever I wore my black hoodie while on patrol. One thing bothered me, I had homework to do but I was too busy to do it.

The sun was setting and the stars started to twinkle in the red sky. I was at the park with Leaf near the small pond. Chirps of Starly were faint, and I heard a small "Vi" behind me. I turned to see what it was, but it disappeared. "What was that?" Leaf asked me.

I stood up and Leaf jumped on my shoulder, I looked at my watch and it was 10:56 PM. Four minutes left in patrol, it was a good idea to use the time to get home.

I was walking down the sidewalk and I saw a little kid, and he was playing with his pokemon, a Shinx. I said "Snivy, use Leaf blade".

With great precision, Leaf slashed an artery, which it would soon bleed out unless it got an immediate full restore. I walked up to the small kid and kicked him in the chest. He coughed a small amount of blood, and started to cry like a bitch and his pokemon's pokeball slipped out. Just as I was about to take the pokeball, I heard faint footsteps from behind me. I someone yelling "LEAVE HIM ALONE", and I looked to see who it was.

It was Raynor and Anubis, the last two who I would ever reveal myself to. "What the fuck do you want?" I said in a deeper tone so he wouldn't recognize me. He replied "I-I said…l-leave him alone", I could easily sense the fear in him, and I knew this was his first real battle.

I quickly grabbed Shinx's pokeball and withdrew the pokemon. "Snivy, return". Considering the situation, Leaf willingly went into her pokeball. I stuffed the two into my bag and ran into a nearby alleyway. "Anubis, follow them".

Raynor's Riolu jumped up onto the rooftops and started to trace me. Around multiple corner's, I went deeper into the black, hoping something would save me. I kept running until I saw an opening into the streets, but Anubis was still following me.

He jumped into the air and tackled me to the ground, then started to punch me multiple times. I pushed Anubis to the side and kicked in in the head, he was out cold, and my boots left a gash in his head.

I ran into the streets and tore off my Rocket hoodie and put it in my bag. Then I dashed to the pokemon center down the street. The glass doors slid open and I ran inside. "Welcome to the pokemon center, can I help you?", I saw Nurse joy with a Chansey and an Audino standing behind the front counter, "Yes, can you heal my pokemon?" I replied.

I handed Leaf and Shinx over, and she put them on a tray. Then put them on a large machine, and started the process. I heard someone come in and run by me, "C you help my Riolu?". "Hey Raynor, you look like you just had a rough time, what happned to Anubis?" I asked. "Some jerk was bullying a kid, I tried to help, he ran, we followed him, then he hit Anubis, I found him, and I came here to get him healed, and he got away".

He the continued "Anyway, Monara asked me if you wanted to come with Her and I to New York City, she want to do a little shopping and asked if we wanted to tag along".

"Sounds good", while I'm there, I could get another badge.

Raynor and I walked home a few minutes later, I ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I pulled out the two pokeballs and let them both out. Leaf was on my shoulder, and the Shinx was on the ground. It growled and me, and I quickly explained "Hey Hey, we're friends, I save you some a bad guy that was trying to steal you.

It's attitude quickly changed into a calm expression, "Shinx Shinx?". Leaf turned to me "She wants to know where her trainer is". "She? Anyway, he was killed when I tried to help, he died when he was kicked in the chest, breaking his ribs". The Shinx then completely broke down in tears. I kneeled down to pat it on the back, "It's okay, I'll look after you". It looked up at me with its big yellow eyes "Shinxs?".

I grabbed a day old hotdog that was sitting on my dresser and put it on the ground. She took it and quietly ate it while sobbing. I left her there since she needed time to cope over her "Trainer's Death". What mattered the most was that I had a new pokemon, someone to help me get closer to being the very best. "What are you going to name her?" Leaf asked me.

"I'll call her…Volt".

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 should be done and posted Saturday or Sunday. Please leave a review.**


	5. Volt

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter for my reader, this one tells a bit about Volt. I'm not really sure what animal a Shinx is based from, so I'm going to guess a cat.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 5: Volt

I was walking down the street hoping I would find something to do until this evening when I leave to New York. Leaf was on my shoulder while Volt was walking along side me. I was walking by the book store, and noticed that there was a "Special Deal" sign on the front. There was nothing better to do, I was walked in.

There were multiple rows of shelves full of books of almost every kind, novels, short stories, strategy guides for games, How-to's, and many other kinds. I walked into the area "P", hoping to find something useful. I peeked in and saw about seven rows of shelves, I looked closer and I was in the "Pokemon Translation aisle". I walked down to the "S" section to see if there was one for a Shinx. "Sableye, Squirtle, Swampert, Scraggy, ah…Shinx", I grabbed the book marked "Shinx-to-English Dictionary". There were multiple combinations of Shinx cries that were written into English. I guess this is something I could read while I'm on the plane.

I walked to the counter and bought the book and left the store. My PokeNav rang, "Allen, we're leaving early" Monara said. I hung up the phone, "Leaf, Volt, let's go". I picked up Volt and Leaf grabbed onto the strap of my bag and I started to run home.

While I was running, I noticed something odd. Volt was staring at me, like she was in a daze, but I didn't pay any attention to it.

At Home: Leaf

Allen dropped us off at his room "You two stay here, I'll be back". He shut the door and his footsteps receded. I jumped up on the chair by Allen's laptop, and Volt jumped up on the chair as well. She gave a deep sigh, like she was depressed.

"C-Can I ask you something?" she asked me. She was stroking the chair with one of her paws, like she was worried. "W-What do you think of Allen…d-do you like him, like "like like"? I was shocked by the question, but was unusual. "Y-Yeah, I do actually" I replied. She turned her head to me, "Do you think he's…hot?".

I started to explain my story with a bit of a lie to it, "When I first laid eyes on him a month ago, I knew he was the right trainer for me. It's a bit of a long shot that I'll be able to…mate with him, but I think I love him".

"Do you like him?" I asked. I saw her hair immediately stand up, like she wasn't expecting it, "NO, no…I have absolutely have no feelings for him what so ever. If what you say is true, he's quite the trainer". "He's also picked up a book to understand your language, so I won't have to translate all the time" I explained. "R-Really?", it looked like there was a spark of hope in her eyes, almost like that's what she wanted to hear.

Moments after, Allen came into the room. Volt then started to look deeply at him, like she was star-struck.

Allen

"Leaf, Volt, we're going" I said. I grabbed my bags with my stuff, and ran down the stairs with them following my. Monara and Raynor were waiting outside, and Rex was there too. The strange thing was that he had a car, did he have one here as well? "Rex, how did your car get here?" I asked. "Have you noticed that you haven't seen any planes lately? It's because Psychic-types have replaced them, why fly when you can teleport there? It's cheaper and much quicker. Whatever, let's just go".

Later

We were at the airport, and they for rid of the runway, the hanger, the planes, the extraordinarily large station. We walked inside, and the waiting line was pretty short and was moving fast. We went to the desk and we were asked "Where are you headed?". Monara handed over three tickets marked for New York City. "Stand over there please".

We walked over to a doorway and we opened it, we dragged out luggage in and stood in a large white room. In the middle was a lone Kirlia, "Are you ready?" it's voice echoed in my head.

"I guess so…"

The room was starting to look warped, the corners were bending, when it snapped back into place, "You may leave".

We exited the room and were at the New York airport.

Volt

I kept close to Allen. Oddly, he was the only thing I could think about. It's like I needed him and my body won't rest until it got what it wanted. I envy Leaf, always being able to stay close to him all the time. We exited the structure and onto the street. I looked at the person with the green shirt "See, my car is here". Allen's brother and sister got in, then Allen. I jumped up on his lap, making myself comfortable.

The ground started to move, but I didn't care since I was with my trainer. I love him, but does he love me? How can I get him to love me? Where can I start? I felt his warmth fill me. But what I REALLY wanted to be filled by him. Wait…what the hell am I thinking? Is this even right? I couldn't think straight, a side of my wanted him, and the other side wanted me to just be his pokemon. He stroked me behind the ear, and I let out a soft purr.

I'll make my move on him soon.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	6. The Magic Of Science

**Author's Note: For this chapter, I've used an idea I've been thinking about for the past week. It should make the future chapters a bit more interesting. Sorry if this one isn't that long, but just be happy that there's another chapter instead of having to wait until Wednesday or possibly Friday.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 6: The Magic Of Science

I was alone on the street, in the crowds of people. My PokeNav rang, "Allen, we've got confirmation that you're in New York City, report to Headquarters". I hung up and a location was marked on my map, it wasn't far, only about two blocks. I started to walk Leaf was on my right shoulder, and Volt was on my other. For some reason, Volt kept rubbing her head against mine, but I paid no attention to it.

I approached the large skyscraper with a big red "R" as the logo on the top. There were four armed guards, and they stopped me before I could get near the entrance. I showed them my Team Rocket badge, then they let me in. The lobby was basically a wide open space with a desk and two elevators. I walked over, and a blonde woman greeted me, "Allen Kegan I assume? Doctor Kumar wants to see you on floor B31". I entered the elevator on the right and pressed the button marked "B31".

The trip was pretty fast, and the doors opened to a white hallway with multiple people in lab coats mixing with vials that looked quite colorful. An older man walked up you me, "Are you Allen? Good, here's your pay", and he handed me a check with two grand written on it. I asked "What's this for?". He held up another check with three grand written on it, "I'll give you this if you don't ask any questions and just do as I say".

He lead me to a large booth with two beds in them. "Choose any pokemon you like ,you lay in one bed while your pokemon lays on the other". I grabbed Volt from my shoulder and set her on the ground. I said to her "Stay here, I won't be gone that long". She gave me a slightly saddened look, then nodded.

I walked into the small booth and set Leaf on one of the beds and I got on the other, both of them had caps on them. Doctor Kumar then said over a microphone, "Put those caps on your heads, lie down flat, and relax" as he looked at us through a window on the side. I put it on, but I couldn't relax. I felt like something would go wrong. "Allen, are you sure about this?" Leaf asked me as she was putting her cap on. "What's your pokemon's name?" I was asked. I replied "Her name is Leaf".

"This will cause a bit of a headache, but it will wear off rather quickly" the doctor said. He pulled a lever, and the door sealed shut. I heard a faint "Shinx Shinx" and I saw Volt looking through the window worried. The doctor then pulled another lever, and I felt pressure build in my body. "Just relax, it should end shortly". After a few moments, a sharp pain in my head and I blacked out.

I'm not really sure how long I was out, but when I woke up, I felt like I wasn't quite myself. Doctor Kumar stood over me, "Leaf, Leaf can you hear me?". My vision was blurry, and I felt like I couldn't move. "Who are you calling Leaf" I said groggily.

"Sni Snivy"

What the hell came out of my mouth? I looked over to the side, and I saw my body, it asked "What happened? This isn't me". I held my arms up, and they were actually green. Everything was bigger, and I felt stronger. Doctor Kumar then asked my body "What your name?".

"M-My name is Leaf".

"Oh dear, a negative effect", I got up and I jumped down onto the floor I then yelled "NEGATIVE? WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN NAGATIVE?". He kneeled down to me "What I mean I negative is that you were supposed to have the same power and abilities as your pokemon, instead your brains have seemed to switch".

"How long are we stuck like this?" Leaf asked. "This has happened before so…", the doctor was interrupted "So you can change us back?". "What I was saying is that you can be back in your proper bodies again, but it takes a few days to get ready before we can go through the process. So you two have to get used to being each other for a while".

**Author's Note: If anyone is confused on how Doctor Kumar understood Allen, it'll be explained in the next chapter. Please leave a review.**


	7. Same Mind, Different Body

**Author's Note: For some reason, NYC doesn't appeal much to me, but I do like it here. I'll be using a few locations I see for scenes in the story.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 7: Same Mind, Different Body

I was sitting with Leaf and Volt in the lab, waiting for any results. He came along and said "We'll be able to fix this situation, but it takes a few days to get the process ready". Leaf was concerned on one thing "How will I be able to understand my boyfr-…trainer?". Doctor Kumar had something in his hand, Leaf grabbed it and it was something like a chip or memory card. "Put this in Allen's PokeNav PokeTech PokeGear or X-Transceiver, and it should work" He explained. I asked "Yeah, but what is it?".

"It's a PokeTranslator, it takes the frequencies of a pokemon cry and relay the cry into plain English. So basically, they can talk in their own voice. There's only a few have been made, and you'll be the first to try it out".

We left the building, this time I was the one of Leaf's shoulder. "How can we explain this to your sister?" she asked. That was simple, we don't. "We'll pretend to be each other until the doc finishes the preparations to switch back, this will only be between the four of us." I said. Volt was looking at us, mostly at me with a depressed expression, "Why did this have to happen now?" Volt groaned.

Some Time Later

We were at a park, much like the one at home, but MUCH larger. Volt and I were both sitting on Leaf's lap. I hated being like this, being small and insignificant. Everything was taller and out of my reach, and I didn't know how to jump high, move quickly, or do any attacks. What I found pretty awesome was that I could use my vines, but I could quite make them do what I intended.

"Do you think we can face the gym like this?" Leaf asked. "NO, I don't even know how to be a pokemon yet". Just then, a Buneary jumped in front of us and some person.

"How are you enjoying the time here so far?" I saw asked, it was Monara. Leaf had an empty stare, until I hit her with my tail. "OH, uh…yeah. I'm Allen, and I'm enjoying the stay here so far" she said. Leaf stood up and I clung onto her shoulder, "Let's go Al…Leaf". She then whispered to me "This is going to be pretty hard to get used to". I agreed since I had absolutely no fighting experience.

Leaf a following Monara, and I was just enjoying the ride. "So Allen, want to battle" Monara asked out of the blue. Leaf looked at me and whispered "You should try a battle, you'll get used to the attacks". I yelled softly "Are you crazy, and harm the baby?". It felt pretty awkward saying I was pregnant since I'm supposed to be a boy, "Use Volt".

Leaf pointed her finger out, "VOLT, I CHOOSE YOU!" she yelled. Volt then jumped in front and got into a battle stance. Monara then pointed her hand out and her Buneary, Moonfire, jumped into the fight. A few people gathered around us, some were cheering.

"What attack do I use?" Volt whispered. I replied, "Use thunder wave". She then shot a large burst of electricity at Moonfire. It managed to hit and knock it to the ground. "While it's down, use quick attack on it a few times" I commanded. Volt started to move at an incredible speed, and rammed into the downed pokemon, injuring it more. Volt then turned around and hit it again, this time, Moonfire was starting to cough up somewhat large amounts of blood.

Monara pulled out a can of full restore and sprayed her pokemon with it. Her Buneary stopped coughing, and jumped onto her feet. "Use double-edge" Monara said. Moonfire ran at Volt and hit her directly on the head. She had a large gash on her forehead and looked disoriented, and Moonfire was squirming on the ground suffering from recoil damage.

Leaf yelled "Finish it with thunderbolt". Volt started to build up an electrical charge, and faced the enemy. With a brilliantly bright beam of light, she unleashed her charge and hit the Buneary.

A blue light started to form around Volt, then dispersed, is that what happened when a pokemon leveled up? Monara then pulled out her pokeball and returned her pokemon "You're pretty good" she said.

Leaf pulled out a full restore and sprayed Volt with it, and the large cut on her head closed. It was getting dark and thunder filled the air, "Allen, let's get back to the apartment before we're caught in the rain.

**Author's Note: Sorry of this chapter had been done cheaply, but I've been busy with school and Battlefield 3. I had a few things planned for the next chapter, but fuck it, it's been a while since I wrote a sex scene. It'll be interesting to tell it from Allen's perspective as the Snivy.**


	8. A Night To Remember To Forget

**Author's Note: I found this chapter's sex scene a little weird to write, but you'll find out why when you get to it.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 8: A Night To Remember To Forget

Monara was leading the way back to our apartment building, and it was starting to drizzle a little bit. Leaf didn't mind and neither did I, but Monara was getting pissed that she was getting wet. "Pick up the pace" she yelled at us.

We were getting inside, and Monara said to me "Can you get a snack for me while I get changed?". The vending machine was just a few meters down the hall, but Leaf accepted. Monara was trotting, almost running to the elevator, like she was in a hurry. Leaf put the small change that I had in my pockets before the change happened.

She grabbed the small bar of candy and walked to the elevator and pressed the button to our floor. We got to our room, and knocked on the door. The door creaked open, and the room was darkened. I had a feeling that something was going on. Leaf slowly walked into the room, and slipped her shoes off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALLEN", the lights flashed on. Raynor, Monara, and Rex were around a table with a small cake and a few presents. The cake had big wax letters that said "17".

I forgot today was my birthday…but I couldn't celebrate it…. I honestly felt like crying, but that would cause any unwanted attention. Leaf moved to the table and leaned over the cake, and she let me blow out the candles. "That's cheating" Raynor groaned.

Monara cut the cake into ten equal pieces, one for each trainer and one for each pokemon. It had a nice blend of flavors, which made it just awesome. Leaf was passed the presents, and she carefully opened them. She grabbed one, and it was from Monara. Leaf carefully opened it, and it was a 3DS. I couldn't believe it, my sister actually got me something good.

The next present looked like a tube in wrapping paper. Leaf opened it, and it was a drawing of the Team Rocket headquarters in our town. "I didn't know what that building meant, but I found it interesting. It stood out from the rest".

The second last one was a gift from Rex, "I hope you like it". It was poorly wrapped, which made it easy for Leaf to tear off. It was a game for my 3DS, Mario Kart 7. Not bad.

There was a final one, it was something like a small box. "I was given this by a strange man in black, he said this was for you from Gio". The box had a lock and the key was already inside. Leaf turned the key and opened the small present. It was something that I didn't know actually existed.

…A Master Ball…

Monara went to the next room and Rex pulled out a stack of red cups and powered up the stereo, "Are you ready for a party?" he asked me. Monara came back with a large keg of what looked like beer, "Don't tell mom or dad about this, okay? Want a drink?". Rex poured a few cups and put it on the table, "Let the party begin".

The Next Morning

I woke up on the floor, lying on Leaf's chest. I had a major headache and I was covered in some clear white substance, probably cum. The apartment was a mess and everyone was out like a light. Leaf was in a dead sleep, so I got up and made my way to the fridge to get some milk to cope with my aching head. I kept thinking to myself "What the hell happened last night?". I got to the fridge and opened it with my vines and pulled the carton of milk out. I was too lazy to get a cup, so I drank straight from the container and put it back. I then walked to the bathroom to grab a towel to wipe myself off. There was a video recorder on the ground, it probably knew the answers. I went to the recent video that was recorded, and it was 1:12 AM, last night. I played it. It was an odd scene, I saw Monara being fucked by two males. I didn't remember any of it, so I watched a bit more. Then it hit me, I know what exactly happened last night, and I would rather forget it…

1 AM, The Night Before

The music was blaring, and there was beer spilled on the floor. The strong smell of cum filled the air.

I saw Monara being fucked by Rex while blowing Raynor. "Fuck me…fuck me harder…" Monara moaned while sucking harshly on Raynor's length. Leaf picked me up and positioned me on my back and held her hand on my hips. "I've never done it this way before" she said. Leaf slid her cock slowly into me. I've never felt anything like this, waves of pleasure flowed in me, and my body went numb. She then started to move her dick in and out of me. I couldn't catch my breath because it felt so fucking good. It felt so warm and big inside of me, now I know how Leaf must have felt when we did this earlier.

"Sis, I'm going to cum" Raynor said, and Monara began to suck harder. "I'm going to cum too…" Rex added. "You can cum in me if you want" Monara moaned. Rex picked up the pace and getting ready to shoot off in her. "I'm getting close". Raynor and Rex started to breath slowly and deeply as they release their warm, thick ropes of cum, and Monara was milking them for every drop.

"I…I feel it building up…" Leaf whispered to me. She was fucking me faster, and I started to scream from the sheer pleasure. Leaf pulled out and coated me in warm cum.

Current time

The memory of what happened last night, haunted me. I picked up the recorder and dragged it to the nearby open window, and threw it out. It fell 12 floor before shattering on the sidewalk. I don't need anything else to remind me of last night.

**Author's Note: Sorry if the sex scene it a little odd and cheap, but I tried, it's not easy to write a scene from the girl's prospective. Anyway, you can see Raynor's drawing on my deviantART page. Please leave a review.**


	9. The Attacker

**Author's Note: This is a little rushed, I've been busy since I got Minecraft for my Xbox recently.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 9: The Attacker

Everyone was quiet at the table. Our cereal was in front of up, but no one made a move. The silence was almost deafening, not a sound was even being made outside. Raynor broke the silence, and said softly "So…uhh…that was some party". Monara hid her face from everyone, "It was…different". No one made eye contact with each other.

"Allen, I'm going to the gym in a while, you wanna join?" Rex asked. I wasn't really in the mood to, so I told Leaf to decline. "How about you, Monara?".

"No, I have to meet with someone, I'll catch you later" Monara replied. She got up out of her chair, leaving her breakfast on the table, and left the room. Raynor made his choice and decided to stay behind.

Later

I was sitting in the park with Leaf, under a large tree, staying out of the sun. It was a nice day, but the sun was blocked off by someone standing in front of us. That person had a red hoodie and something in his hand, "Are you Allen Kegan?". Leaf slowly nodded her head, keeping her eye on the item he had in his hand.

Within a few moments, Leaf was kicked in the chest and he wielded a knife. Just as he was about to stab Leaf, I tackled him to the ground and he dropped the blade. I wrapped my vines around his throat and started to choke him. Just when he was struggling to breath, he hit me with the butt of the knife and pushed me off. He then grabbed his knife and took a few swings at me, "FUCKING SNAKE!". Leaf quickly jabbed her elbow into the attacker's head and knocked him down again.

Leaf pried the blade from the man's hand, and stabbed the man in the arm and twisted it. He screamed out in pain, then got up and ran off "I'll get you back, bitch" he yelled, leaving a small trail of blood. Just before he was out of view, I saw a red "M" on the back of his hoodie. "Let's go" I said, and we started our way to leave the park.

Monara

I was at one of the Team Galactic Headquarters, waiting to be given my mission. The speakers came on and buzzed"Monara Kegan, report to room 03". Room 03 was just down the hall, and I entered. There was a large table and multiple people sitting around it. I sat down, and the lights went off, then a projector came on. "These are the people in New York City that need to be eliminated…", and there were pictures of people shown on the wall, "…choose one". The one in the middle interested me. It was a male with dark blonde hair, Aaron Hesdem. I was given a folder with all known info on him.

Age, 17, 5'2", has a Growlithe. It was pretty basic, drag him into an alley, then STAB THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!

"Dismissed"

I had my next target, the reward for killing him was $3,000.

Allen

We were back at the apartment, and the three of us were sitting on my bed. "This is boring" Volt whined. "We can watch TV" I suggested. Leaf grabbed the controller for the small television I had in here. Surfing through the channel, there was nothing good to watch. My PokeNav started to ring, and Leaf answered it.

"Yeah?...Yes sir…okay then", she hung up, "Allen, we're needed at headquarters". "Are we going to do anything fun there?" Volt asked immediately. Leaf picked both of us up and placed us on her shoulders.

"What did they want?" I asked. Leaf replied "It was Doctor Kumar, he thinks the machine is ready to switch us back". I've grown used to being a Snivy, but I seriously wanted to be human again. We left the apartment and, walked over to the elevator, and left. It was getting cloudy and there was a small drizzle.

I felt like something was going to happen.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it's a short, but I'll have a better chapter up later today, or tomorrow.**


	10. Revenge

**Author's Note: For some reason, it felt good to write this chapter. Enjoy.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 10: Revenge

The rain was starting to really pour down, and thunder began to roar in the distance. Volt was hiding in my backpack, but I stayed on Leaf's shoulder. There were only a few people on the dark, bone-chillingly cold streets. "How much farther is it?" I asked, hoping that it was only a short distance.

"I think I see it…" Leaf replied, and she pointed that the towering building in the distance. The red "R" was lit up, and there were spotlights shining on the top, "…not much further now".

The sky was flickering with the sudden flashes of lightning. The rain was now coming down like a waterfall, and I think there was someone following us. It looked female, she had a dark red hoodie, and kept her eyes from view. She was constantly looking around her while maintaining her sights on us. "Leaf, can you walk any faster, I think there's going to be trouble" Volt whispered from the backpack, she was peeking out from the top of the bag.

"Okay, but…", without any warning, Leaf was grabbed by the arm and pulled into an alleyway. Someone grabbed me and threw me harshly into a brick wall. "I told you you'll pay". Just as I was about to get up, I was pinned by another person. Leaf screamed at the top of her lungs "HELP ME" before a hand was put over her mouth. Three more hooded people and the one who was following us came into the alley.

One of them kicked my bag aside, and volt whimpered in pain. "Check what in there" one of the other commanded. "No no no" Volt screamed as the bag the torn open with a knife. Volt tried to get away, but was grabbed by the scruff "Where do you think you're going, huh?". Here we were, two of them were holding Leaf back, one was holding me down, one had Volt, and the fifth one had a knife.

"Start with the Shinx" was yelled out, then the woman with the knife kneeled down to Volt. Volt struggle to get free, but it was no use. I couldn't see what was happening directly to her, but I heard her cries of pain, and a small trail of her blood.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARDS" I yelled as loud as I could, but I was grabbed by the tail and slammed into a wall again. More of Volt's blood spilled onto the ground, "Do the Snivy next".

I looked over to Volt, and saw that she wasn't moving. Then a shadow went over me, and a large blade covered in blood was just over my head, "I know exactly what to do with you".

The next few seconds were unbearable, "ALLEN, NO" Leaf screamed. I felt the knife cut into my flesh, and the pain was excruciating. When the adrenaline kicked in, I was starting to get free, until I was given a powerful blow in the head. "Hold it down for fuck sakes".

I was beginning to lose consciousness and it was getting dark, like I was slipping away. "Now do him". I looked over to Leaf, and within a few moments, I saw her get stabbed in the stomach.

Just as I was about to get sucked into the dark, I heard approaching footsteps. "Oh shit, run". I saw a small group of Team Rocket grunts chase the attackers away, and a few more was looking at us. "Allen and his pokemon still have time, call the medevac…no questions, DO IT NOW".

I'm not sure what happened after that, but I woke up in a bright room.

Two people in lab coats stood over me, "The switch was a success, but he still has a major stomach wound". I put my arm out, "Where am I?". One of the doctors, whispered "Don't move, you need to rest. Nurse, increase the morphine".

I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was hard to stay awake. "I…I want to see…Leaf…", but I must've passed out.

I woke up again, and I saw one of the doctors, "Both of them will be fine, but it will take some time for them to get back on their feet. And Allen should have a full recovery".

There was banging coming from beside me, and I heard Volt's voice "I'm hideous". I looked over and saw that she was crying. Her face had multiple cuts on them, and the word "Slut" was carved into her head. Some of nurses were holding her down, "Get the sedative".

I sat up straight, and looked around me, Volt was a bed beside me, and Leaf was on the other side. When I saw her, I was shocked. Her face was as bad as Volt's, deeps cuts, and she had the word "Whore" cut into her head.

But I hoped the most over everything else…that there was not harm done to the baby.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	11. Volt's Desire

**Author's Note: Here's a chapter I found great interest in writing.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 11: Volt's Desire

Volt

I stared in the mirror, looking at my scars. They hurt a lot, and it was a cruel fate to get such a hideous word in me. What if it's permanent? What is Allen hates me for it? If I make my move, will he accept me to be his mate? What it he rejects me, and leaves me? So many questions needed to be answered.

"Your pokemon will be fine Mr. Kegan, but you and your pokemon need to spend some time here to recover from any sustained damage", the doctor was talking to Allen. "We need to do some work on your Snivy, she's had some head trauma and we need to look at it".

Two nurses were pushing Leaf's cart to another part of the hospital, "Will she be okay?".

"We're better than the average hospital, she'll be okay".

Allen

I sat down on my bed, fearful that Leaf could be terribly hurt. The doctor left, following along Leaf's cart, leaving me and Volt alone.

Volt came up to me and jumped up on my lap. She purred lightly, and I patted her gently on the head, trying not to put too much pressure on her scars. She whimpered a little bit, but I wasn't doing anything to her her.

"Allen, do you like me?" Volt asked, keeping her head low. "Of course I like you Volt, you're a great pokemon. You're cute, cuddly, and can pack quite a punch".

"What I mean is…nevermind" she said, and she jumped off of my lap onto the floor.

"Volt…you can tell me anything…"

She turned to me, and looked at me with her big yellow eyes, gleaming with the light from the lights.

"Allen…do you…l-lo-"

Volt immediately jumped up and knocked me over, knocking me flat on the bed. She jumped onto my chest, and her head was just above mine. She gave me a deep passionate kiss, her tongue was twirling and dancing with mine. We separated, leaving a trail of saliva between us, "Do you love me?".

I wasn't really sure how to answer, and made a dead silence. "…I get it… who would want to have a pokemon as a lover?" Volt whispered. She jumped onto the bed beside us, and hid under the sheets. I heard her cry softly "…It was a bit of a long shot…" to herself.

I got up slowly and made my way over to her. I laid down beside her, and lifted the bed sheets. She was curled into a ball crying quietly. I put my hand on Volt's blue fur, and rolled her over to face me. She looked at me again with her big yellow eyes, and I gave her a kiss.

Volt moaned in surprise. She slowly closed her eyes, and put one her paws on my cheek. I picked her up and placed her on top of me, not breaking the kiss, "I do love you Volt".

I moved my hand through her fur, moving my hand to her lower areas. I placed my hand on her warm cunt, and inserted one of my fingers. Volt almost screamed from the sudden new pleasure.

I pulled my finger out, and inserted it in again, and Volt began to moan a bit loudly, almost enough for everyone in the hospital to hear. I moved my finger faster in and out her pussy, increasing my speed every few seconds. She was starting to cry out in bliss, her body began to spasm from the pleasure overload.

I rammed my index and middle finger into her one last time, and she gave off an ear-piercing scream. Volt came all over my hand and went limp on me, breathing heavily.

I picked her up off of my, and pulled my jeans down, exposing my erection. Volt crawled down to my length and slid it between her back legs, and I felt my cock pressing against her vagina. "I'm ready when you are" she said in a seductive tone.

I slowly inserted the head of my dick into her, and DAMN was she tight. I pushed in a little more, and she was screaming at every movement I made. I continued until I was about half way in, then pulled out until only the tip was in. With a bit of power, I forced my whole cock into Volt. She cried out in pain, and a bit of blood dripped out of her. "Did I do anything?" I asked, hoping that I didn't do any serious damage. "No no, just…my hymen" Volt said, trying to contain the pain.

She was so fucking tight, that it was almost squeezing me, and I felt my orgasm coming near. I started to pull out of her again, but it was almost demanding me to cum.

I pulled out even more, and it was pretty much impossible to hold back. I was on the verge, the tipping point. Just as I was nearly out of her, I said to myself "Fuck it, it's only delaying the inevitable". I forcefully thrust into Volt again, and my seed shot into her depths, in search for eggs to fertilize.

Volt came again, and her honey mixed with my sperm began to leak out of her since there wasn't any more room left.

"That was…GREAT" Volt said as she was gasping for air. I looked down, and noticed that there was going to be a stain on the bed.

I was fighting the afterglow and forcing myself to stay awake, it would be pretty embarrassing to be seen like this.

I sat up straight on the bed, and picked up Volt, then placed her on my bed. I tore off the bed sheets, and flipped the mattress over, then put the sheets on. There was still a stain in the sheets, so I hid it with a blanket. With any luck, no one will notice it until we leave.

I grabbed a few tissues from the nearby Kleenex box, and wiped Volt's crotch from the cum.

Just as I threw the tissue in the garbage, Leaf's cart came into the room along with a nurse and a doctor. "How is she?" I asked.

The doctor replied to me "She had a bit of internal bleeding, but we were able to stop it, but you didn't tell us she was preg-", I covered his mouth, hoping Volt didn't hear. I whispered to him "Was there any damage to the baby?". The doctor gave me a strange look, "So I can assume they're yours?". I nodded silently, then the doctor went on. "Telling from the damage did to her, it's a miracle neither of them have any damage". I sighed in relief, but I thought to myself for a moment and asked…

"Did you say…there's two…of them?".

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	12. The First Contract Of Many

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter took a while, but I've been busy lately. Writing a side story for my friend, Splash. I also had to study for my finals, and finish any overdue homework. And I had a few internet problems.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 12: The First Contract Of Many

Raynor

I was staring out the window, thinking of where everyone was. Monara and Rex were out somewhere, so was Allen. "Is everything alright, Master?" Anubis asked me. I looked down at him, he was staring at me with his big red eyes. I replied "Not really, I'm just worried about everyone. We've been here alone for almost two days". Anubis jumped onto my lap, "Your sister and brother will be home soon, I can tell". It was a cloudy day with a light, silent rain. I continued to occasionally look out the window, hoping to see any sign of my siblings.

Allen

I sat on my bed, thinking to myself. I was stroking Leaf, and Volt was asleep. I couldn't believe it, not only was I going to have a child, but twins. "Isn't it great Allen?" Leaf squealed while hugging me, at least trying to. I kept thinking on how I can support my future kids.

The doctor came in, "It seems you and your pokemon will have a full recovery, you're free to leave or wander around". I nodded, and packed up my things, all of my gear was shoved into my bag. Leaf jumped onto my shoulder, and gave me a quick kiss. I picked up my things, and walked off into the hall.

The hall was filled with all kind of people, business men, scientists, doctors, assassins, and grunts. There was a map on the wall beside me, it said that there were over 30 floors, and 28 were underground. I was on floor B22, the hospital area. I saw the floor "Assignments and Missions", maybe that's the place where I can make some cash.

I made my way over to the nearest elevator, "What do you have in mind, Allen?". I replied "Well…I do a few jobs, make money, and I'll save the money to possibly buy a house to settle in when the children are born". Leaf seemed to like the idea. We entered the elevator, and I pressed the button to floor B14.

After standing in the elevator, the door opened, and a mechanical voice said "Assignments and Missions, have a nice day". I exited, and saw multiple doors. I walked over to the nearest one, and opened the door. A woman with some sort of advanced tech that looked like an Ipad came up to me, "Name?" he asked. I replied "Allen K". She looked through a large list of names, "Grunt Kegan, please continue". I walked over to a large table with a few other people sitting at it. I took a seat, and a projection came up. A few faces came up, Adam Keenson, Johnny Diesel, Ethan Jaden, Jennifer Keff, Kathy Veron, and so on. I guess I walked into the assassination room.

Each name a different reward, the one with the most reward was one named Amanda Kidd, $180,000. She looked like a normal person. I chose her and I was given a folder with all known info on her. I looked into it, "Amanda Kidd, Age 19, works at an office" there was quite a bit of stuff on her. There was no real purpose why she needed to die, someone just wanted her dead pretty badly. "If you need any weaponry, report to the armory".

I walked out of the room with the folder, "Are we going to kill someone?" Leaf asked. I nodded to her, and I was not expecting her reaction. She made an evil grin, "Who do we get to kill?". Volt poked her head from my bag, "OH BOY, WE'RE KILLING SOMEONE?". Seeing them having a positive reaction was a little…unnerving.

I made my way down to the armory, and saw rows of guns and knives. "Hello, which weapon would you like?" the armory master asked me. I replied "Do you have anything that is easily concealable?". The armory master motioned me to follow, and lead me to an aisle of small knives and pistols with suppressors. There was a nice blue knife that looked almost perfect. I picked it up, "This will do, thanks".

Later, On The Street

I was walking among the crowds of people, looking for my target. Leaf was on my shoulder, watching to find Amanda, while Volt was peeking her head from my backpack, watching the rear.

"So she walks this way to work every day?" Leaf asked me. I looked at the folder again, "Yeah, that what it says". I quickly kept glancing at everyone around, at everyone's face, trying to find the right one.

I wasn't paying much attention, and bumped into someone, "Sorry, my fault" a light voice said to me. She was the one, the one I was supposed to kill. I said "It's okay", and let her pass. When she passed by, I started to follow her, "Do you have a plan, Allen?" Volt asked. I had a plan alright, the same way it happened to me.

We traced her until we were in an area where no one was around. I started to quicken my pace, up to the point where I was right behind her. She turned around, "Why are you following me?".

I gripped my knife, and stabbed her in the throat. I whispered to her, "You can't scream without vocal cords". She was straining to try to get out a cry for help, but with no success. I pushed her into a nearby alley, and pushed her over. She held one hand at her throat to attempt to stop the bleeding, but she was dying pretty fast.

Volt jumped out of my bag, and walked up to the target. Volt showed her fangs, and bit into the back of Amanda's neck and started to shred it, digging to get the spinal cord.

I kneeled down, and held my knife at Amanda's forehead. With all of my force, I jammed the knife into her head. The crack of the skull made a nice smooth sound. Volt walked beside me, with her face covered in blood. I patted her on the head.

"Now we collect the reward"

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	13. Raynor's Second Pokemon

**Author's Note: It's a little crazy, but I have a ton of ideas for future events. So many ideas, almost overwhelming, but they will have to wait until later chapters and Book 3.**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 13: Raynor's Second Pokemon

Raynor

I was waiting…waiting for Allen to answer is phone or PokeNav or whatever he called it. "C'mon, pick up…", I kept waiting, until I heard the door open. Allen walked on, "Jeez Raynor, what's so important that you kept calling for an hour?". I was shocked to see Leaf, she face had scars, and the word "Whore" was carved into her head. It looked at me, "Sni Snivy Snivy". Anubis faced me, he said "She wants to know what you're looking at".

I kept staring, and Leaf whispered something to Allen, "Uh…Raynor, can you stop looking at Leaf? It's making her a little uncomfortable". Then suddenly, Volt poked her head from Allen's bag, "Shinx Shinx". Allen looked back, he said softly, "Yeah, it is a little rude". I have always found it interesting that he could talk to them, considering that what they were saying sounded all the same.

Allen walked up to me, "Raynor, I've been meaning to ask, would you like to join an organization?". I asked, "What kind? Do they have any groups dedicated to research?". Allen gave me answers from out the ears, they were researching in almost anything, even things that was almost science fiction. "What's the name of this…organization?". It was quite an odd name, "Team Rocket".

"I think…I need time to think about it".

Later that night, I was lying in the dark with Anubis. "What do you think I should do? Should I join this…Team Rocket?". He looked up to me, "What do you think, Master?". Frankly, I had no idea. Something like this would be pretty rare, maybe I should. I looked out of the window to look at the noisy streets. I couldn't think straight, what was the purpose of this group Allen talked of? I got up from my bed and walked over to Allen's room. I opened his door, he asked me "Have you made up your mind?".

"Allen…I accept your invite".

The Next Morning

"Yes…His name is Raynor Kegan".

I was standing in a recruitment center with Allen. The recruiter asked "So Raynor, do you have any certain interests? Like medical worker? Banker? Or something?". I replied that I wanted to be in the research department. "Okay…what department? Virology? Body manipulation? Nano technology? Advanced armoring?". Body manipulation sounded interesting, so I chose that. I was handed a registry document, showing everything about me. My supervisor and teacher was someone named Chris, Team Rocket's best scientist and doctor.

"Are you set?" Allen asked, and I nodded. I was supposed to head to floor B17. Allen and I made our way to the nearest elevator, and we made our way in. I pressed the button to floor B17, while Allen pressed the one to B14. The elevator started to move, "Are you excited?" Allen asked. The doors opened, and Allen left. Before the doors closed, "Good luck" he said.

After a while the doors opened to my floor, "Research and testing". There were rooms upon rooms, many rooms dedicated to studying on how to manipulate a body, how to strengthen it, how to control it.

There was a large lab. It was divided into four sections, one group to research how to control someone's mind, one how to make someone invincible, one to strengthen someone's perception, and the last one was to operate on pokemon, use the experimental drugs and small devices on them and record results.

When I walked in, and heard someone at the far end. He was yelling "They're calling me mad? All I want to do, is to turn any pokemon into something stronger, something unstoppable. Not for power, not for evil, but for good. They shall march out of my laboratory, and sweep away every adversary, every creed, every nation, until the very planet is in the loving grip of Team Rocket. Then peace will reign the world, and they will bow to us…in humble gratitude".

I looked over and saw a tall, bulky, blonde man. He was waving a clipboard with info that I only had a small amount of knowledge on. He looked right at me, "So you're the new one?". I silently nodded me head, and he grabbed me by the shoulder. "Come with me, I need you to help me with this operation" . A face mask was quickly shoved on my face and gloves put on my hands, then pushed in front of some kind of pokemon on an operating table. It was a small one, it had a large leaf on its head, and its body was a nice shade of light green. "You're going to help me open this Chikorita, and we're going to replace it's heard with an experimental, mechanical one.

Chris grabbed a scalpel, and held it right above the belly of the pokemon. "Uh…sir, you forgot to inject any sedatives…" I added as the Chikorita was struggling to get free from the chains. He hung his head, "What's the fun if it's still awake?" he said. Chris held the scalpel high, and stabbed it violently into the pokemon, "OH MY GOD!". He tore the chest open, revealing the heart, and the Chikorita was barely moving. Blood was dripping from its mouth. I watch in horror, "Pass me the mechanical heart, will ya?". I looked at the nearby table, and saw a small, complex piece of machinery. I grabbed it and gave it to him. Chris then tore the beating heart from the pokemon, and shoved the other one in. He flipped a switch, which the heart gave a small whirring sound.

I was given a small needle and thread, "Now stitch it up". I slowly started to close up the pokemon's chest, but it was a little crude. The stitching was a mess, and Chris looked over it. "Hmm…Close enough, you'll make a good assistant, maybe even a full scientist" Chris said. Chris looked closer, and the Chikorita gave off a small breath. It started to cough off a ton of blood. Chris nodded his head, "If it doesn't die from heart failure, it will die from blood loss, throw it in the incinerator". I picked up the small pokemon, and walked over the small door of the incinerator. I watched it squirm in my arms. It was weakly crying out, almost as if it was begging me to help it. The pokemon was staring at me with its big red eyes, and I felt a small tear form in my eye. I couldn't just kill it.

I pulled a pokeball from my pocket, and captured it, "Maybe I can find help for it later". Chris asked, "Raynor, what's taking so long?". I quickly thought of an idea, and stuck a few medical bandages together to get the rough shape of a Chikorita, and threw it in the incinerator. I walked over back to Chris. "I got rid of it, like you said". Chris walked off to another section of the lab, and I followed him. While no one was looking, I snuck a small blood pack, a scalpel, small medical bag, and a few sedatives and needles into my bag.

Later That Night

While everyone was out, I was in my room working on the dying Chikorita. It was knocked out from the sedatives I injected. I placed the blade of the scalpel against the pokemons chest, and cut open the stitches. Anubis was watching me, looking with fear, "Do you know what you're doing, Master?". The pokemons chest was slowly cut open, and I was trying with the best of my skill to properly attach the mechanical heart. When the heart was correctly positioned, I closed off the chest. I took my time with the stitching, making sure I didn't screw up anything. "Now…we wait to see if it's still alive", I felt a few tears swell in my eyes , "I hope it lives". I started the blood transfusion, flowing blood into the Chikorita so it would have blood to survive.

I felt the room, to try to take my mind off of the stress. There was a small device, Allen probably left it behind. It was a bit like a scanner. I picked it up and brought it over to the Chikorita. I held it over the pokemon, and a small beeping sound emitted from it. I looked, and it said "Chikorita, female, level 12". I looked down to it, so it's level 12, what's the highest level again? 80? 100?

I heard a small cry come from the pokemon. She nudged her head, and opened her eyes slowly. The Chikorita got on all fours, and looked at me. There was a grin on her face, and she jumped at me. I fell over, and she was on my chest. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and blushed. She then grunted in pain, "Careful, you need to rest. I don't want your stitched to break". I picked her up, and place her on my bed. She curled up against my pillow, and drifted off to sleep. I climbed onto my bed, and laid beside her. Anubis jumped up as well and laid on my chest.

The Next Day

I sun was shining through the window, blinding me. I was forced to wake up. I turned my head to look at the Chikorita, but she wasn't there. Quickly,I sat up and glanced around to see any sign of her, but nothing to be seen. Then without any warning, I was tackled to the ground. The pokemon giggled and rubbed her head against mine. She must have been grateful that I saved her from Team Rocket. Speaking of which, I had to get to work today.

I tried to get the Chikorita off of me, but she gave me a deep kiss. I quickly dug into my pocket and pulled out her pokeball. I returned her, and she was engulfed in a brilliant white light. I found this odd since Anubis's pokeball emitted a red light. Just before I left, I looked at the clock. It was 9:21 AM, so I had until 11 to get to the labs. My things were shoved into my bag, and I left.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	14. The Second Badge

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 14: The Second Badge

Raynor

I walked into Chris's lab, and Chris was inspecting a pair of glasses someone made, "These x-ray glasses don't see through people's skin, only their clothes. Throw them away". He looked at me, "Raynor, glad you're here…". Chris grabbed me by the shoulder and dragged me over to one of the testing areas. There was a larger while pokemon with a bit of red fur on its hands, chest, and head. There was also a complex device around its neck. "Tell the Zangoose to do something" Chris said to me. I said boldly "Come here". The pokemon slowly made its way to me, until it collapsed on the ground. The Zangoose struggled to get bag on its legs, but fell back down. Soon after, blood dripped from its ears, and it went down again. I looked over, and it was dead. Chris stood beside me, I told him my theory "My guess is that the device results in a few minutes of control of the host, but causes brain damage and possible brain hemorrhaging over time". Two nurses dragged the body away, and left a small trail of blood.

Chris nodded, agreeing with me "This needs more work before we can try it on a human". He lead me over to a table where there was a brain with a few parts in it. Chris said "We want to try this, but it requires a complex procedure. This way works without any malfunction or bugs, but it needs you to put the right gadgets into the right parts of the brain. It's the best choice if we do this on a legendary pokemon, like Mewtwo, Victini, Heatran, one that can have the power to destroy worlds…", Chris then lead me to something like a large cold storage area, and opened a steel window. There was a monster of extraordinary size, it was red, and there was magma leaking from the cracks of its body. It was constantly being hit with a steady flow of liquid nitrogen, keeping it frozen. There was a tablet with the name of the creature and all work currently being done on it.

"Subject: Groudon. Mind control device it still being installed". Chris patted me on the back, "This is a pokemon that will be great use to us, but it proves difficult to control. Whenever we cut at its rock skin, a burst of lava pours onto the ice, which means not only do we have health risks working, but we have to create technology that his resistant to extreme heat. And you will help me find a way to control it".

Allen

Here I was, standing next to a pool in the Gym. I only had one usable pokemon at my side, Volt, Leaf was just here to watch the show since she was pregnant. Misty was at the other end of the pool, with a Buize, she agreed to a one-on-one. Volt looked up at me, "Are you sure I can win against those two?". I nodded me head, "Of course, we have the type advantage", and I pulled out a small piece of candy out of my bag, a rare candy. I bent down and presented the rare candy to Volt. She ate it, and a pulse of blue light emitted from her, level up.

I told Volt the battle plan, don't use any lethal force, but it would be acceptable to break a bone. Volt nodded, and jumped into a pillar that was slight out of the water. Misty waved, "Are you ready to battle?". I yelled that I was ready, and her Buizel jumped into the pool. I yelled out "Volt, focus, and we will win this".

Misty's pokemon swam in cirlces around the pillar Volt was on, waiting for the right moment to strike. Volt kept striking bolts of lightning at the water, in an attempt to hit her foe. The Buizel jumped into the pillar with Volt, and tried to slash her with its claws. One managed to hit Volt, leaving a mark on her face.

The Buizel jumped at Volt again, but she dodged it. It landed flat on the ground, then Volt dug her fangs into its arm, and jerked her head a few times. With a loud crack, I knew what had happened. Mistys pokemon cried out in pain, and Volt bit into the other arm, and dislocated the shoulder. The Buizel managed to kick Volt off, knocking her into the water, and jumped up. It ignored the pain in its broken arm, and used it to snap its other arm back into place.

Volt climbed back onto the pillar, and jumped at the Buizel, tearing her fangs into the pokemons leg. Using great force, she broke the leg in two areas. The Buizel fell down, crying out in pain, and Volt violently started to claw at its chest. Blood spilled into the pool, making a light red color, until Misty's pokemon passed out from pain.

I laughed at the grim scene, and I saw Misty fall to her knees. She cried out, "Stop it, you win!". I yelled out for Volt to stop , and she jumped back to me, leaving the dying pokemon to bleed out. "I think you owe me something", I yelled. Misty managed to pull herself together for a few moments, and threw me my second gym badge.

We left the gym, and I had my second badge. I'm well on my way to becoming the pokemon master. But I need more pokemon on my team if I am to succeed. Who will be my next team member?

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	15. A Little Bonding Time

**Author's Note: I was not really sure who to use for this chapter's sex scene but then I thought "Hmm…why not Raynor having a little action with his new Chikorita?".**

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 15: A Little Bonding Time

Raynor

I was sitting in front of the TV on the floor, Anubis was still sleeping, and my Chikorita was cuddling with me. I think she has some sort of attraction to me. By the way, I haven't named her yet. I put my hand on the back of her head, "I'll call you…Erika". She blushed and giggled, pressing her foot against my face. Erika looked at me deeply with her big red eyes, and moved her head closer to mine. What was she doing? Was she trying to kiss me?

I had mere milliseconds to get out of it. Using thoughts faster than light, I quickly made a way to get out of it. I fell onto my back, but it seemed to backfire. Erika crawled onto my chest pinning me to the ground. She place one foot on my cheek, then kissed me. I was in shock, how do I react to something like this? Maybe if I just let Erika do her thing, she will probably stop. But I found out it was a bad decision, it only got worse.

Was she in heat? Does she have some kind of ailment? Why is she doing this? Chris did say that a pokemon's DNA is roughly similar to a human's, so it is possible that they could have an attraction to humans. But could humans have an attraction to a pokemon? Allen did seem close to Leaf and Volt, but it doesn't exactly count.

I felt something weird in my lower area, I guess I was too off in thought to notice what Erika was doing. I felt something warm and wet on my…private area, and a wave of pleasure waved over me. Was she giving me a blowjob? I kept thinking of my plan from earlier…just let her do her thing, and she will stop.

I felt tension building in my body as Erika bobbed her head up and down, sucking on my length harshly and savoring every drip of pre-cum. She stopped for a moment, with a bit of cum dripping from her mouth. She looked at me with her big red eyes again, like she had gotten what she had wanted.

Erika crawled up to my stomach and adjusted herself. I felt my dick pusking against something warm, and the warmth continued to spread. Was she seriously considering on having intercourse with me? Her breathing started to speed up, and was moaning every little while until I was fully inside her. Something like this was entirely new to me, this source of pleasure was almost…just too good to be true.

I started thrusting in and out of Erika, earning a few loud moans from her. I held my hands on her his, keeping her steady. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded my body, this isn't so bad. I felt tension starting to build up, and Erika started to scream from the pleasure. She probably knew I was close, so she quickly got off, and started to suck on my length again, waiting for her treat.

It was getting to be a little too much for me to handle, I was being pushed to the edge. Every second, Erika used more force, and I couldn't hold back much longer. I let out a sigh of pleasure, and she started to swallow a bit, then let a bit shoot onto her face. Erika started to giggle, being filled with the satisfaction of having some personal time with me.

Allen

I was sitting in my room at the Team Rocket headquarters. Volt was playing with a ball of yarn while Leaf was taking a nap. I was quietly thinking to myself, thinking of my future, so many things to think of. I had my first two badges from Kanto, but how will I get the rest of them. I had enough cash to buy at least a mansion, and two kids were on the way. I can tell my parents I'm moving out, but they will probably ask where I'm moving. Will they get suspicious if I instantly move into a nice house? Maybe if I move to somewhere far, like another town. What if they see my kids? Do I just say I caught more pokemon? Will they wonder why I caught more of the same pokemon? My parents don't know much about pokemon, and Monara and Raynor only know the basics.

"Allen? Is everything alright?" Leaf asked me as she jumped onto by shoulder, "you look worried". I looked to her "I'm just concerned on what will happen within the year or so". Leaf leaned over to me, and kissed me softly, "What's wrong". I told her what was on my mind, my parents, the kids, and how I can break the news to my parents that my girlfriend is a pokemon. Leaf said to me "Allen, they are your parents", putting emphasis on "are", "They will still love you, even if you make the most unusual choices". She was right, but I still had fear about their reaction before they agree with my decision on how I can live my life.

Should I tell them before or after I move out, or when the kids arrive? The same thoughts kept repeating in my mind like a broken record, tormenting me, forcing me to think out many solutions until I find the perfect one. I even had worries about the distant future, I don't know anything about being a parent. What if my kids find out that I'm an assassin? How can I explain that I kill people for a living? I tried to relieve myself from those thoughts, I'll worry about them when the time comes.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	16. Going Home

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 16: Going Home

Raynor

I was in Chris's lab, looking at some notes Chris made about controlling one's mind. At first I didn't know what some of the formulas were about, but after a few days I was able to understand what it meant.

"Chris, I got the pokemon you wanted" someone yelled from the entrance of the lab. I looked over and saw two large electrified cages with a few unusual pokemon in them. One was blue while the other was red, "What are those, Sir?". Chris turned to me, "They're the pokemon I've been meaning to study for the longest time…Latios and Latias". Chris took out a needle, and the pokemon made the strangest cry, it was almost like a shrill. He violently stabbed the needle into Latias's neck, making it cry out in pain. Latios reacted harshly to this, using all of its force to try to break out of its cage. Tranquillizers were shot at the pokemon and they passed out. A few scientists opened the cages, and put Latios and Latias onto some operating tables. Chris gave me a scalpel, and stood beside me while we stood by Latios.

"Cut him open" Chris commanded. I placed the blade against the chest of the pokemon and slid the edge into the skin. Blood squirted onto my lab coat, but I didn't pay any attention to it. There was a rhythmic beeping sound, signaling the vital signs of the pokemon. When I cut the whole blade into Latios and opened up the chest exposing the organs, the beeping increased in pace.

Chris dug into Latios's chest, pulling out the heart. The beeping sound stopped, and Latias started to stir. I said "Uh…Chris…the red one is…", Chris then cut me off, "I need you to cut the body into multiple pieces for recycling". Latias woke up, and looked at the body of Latios. I saw tears form in her eyes, then anger.

I was frozen in shock, "Oh shit". Quickly, I ran for cover to hide from the enraged pokemon. Latias started to attack everything and everyone in site with some kind of psychic power. The alarms went off, "Security to B17, Security to B17".

Trying to flee from the scene, I was lifted into the air. I was levitating in front of the Latias, and she looked at me with anger, "HELP!". Two security guards ran at us and shot the pokemon with some tranquilizers. Latias fell unconscious and I fell onto the ground.

Chris walked up to me, and pulled me to my feet, "That was fun". Chris looked at the pokemon, "This one interests me…I'll keep it for further study". I looked at a nearby clock, "Shit, I'm late". I tore off my lab coat, and ran to the elevator. Today was the day we leave for home.

Maybe if I rush home, I'll have enough time to watch a few episodes of my favorite show.

Monara

"Monara, I'll take the Gyrados, you take the Magikarp".

Rex and I were doing a double battle to get my first badge, forth one for Rex. Moonfire was nervously standing on a pillar in the water while Rex's Dieno was on another pillar. I had no idea how Rex convinced me to battle with him against the gym leader. "Dieno, use night daze" Rex commanded.

A dark wave of energy spread across the water, and hit the large pokemon. It cried out in pain as a bit of blood spilled onto the deck. `Moonfire…use high kick" I yelled. Moonfire jumped at the Magikarp at the high speed, and smashed the pokemon into the edge of the pool, and I think it died. The Magikarp floated motionless in the water, with a pool of blood surrounding it. "Nice one" Rex said.

"Monara…Monara…snap out of it" Rex said. I found myself outside of the gym, staring at the small shiny badge. The design was simple yet awesome. Rex handed me a badge case to put my award in.

This was my first badge of something called the "Kaentoe" league challenge. I looked at my watch, "We're late, we have to get back to the apartment".

Allen

I was in a Team Rocket taxi with Leaf and Volt, on my way to our room. "Allen, I think we're late" Volt said. I looked at the time, and we were about a half hour late, I said "Don't worry, they won't leave without us".

The vehicle stopped in front of the apartment building and we exited. After a short ride in the elevator, I came to the room. Just standing outside the door of the room, I heard something odd. "M..li..tle…ony, ..y…ttle…p…y". I looked around to see what it was, but it seemed to be coming from our room.

I inserted the key, and slowly opened the door. Slowly and quietly, I made my way to the source of the sound. Raynor was watching something on his labtop, something bright and colorful. I leaned to see what it was, and it was something about horses, except different. "What the hell are you watching?" I asked Raynor. He gasped and immediately closed the video, "Oh..h-hi Allen, I didn't hear you come in".

"No, really. What were you watching?" I asked again. Raynor turned away from me, "I was just watching some really manly show, Fear Factor". I knew he was lying, but why dig into something that would be too much work to get the answer to? I heard the door shut again, Monara and Rex were back. "HEY, WE'RE LEAVING" Monara yelled.

I guess it's about time we left.

**Author's Note: Please leave a review.**


	17. It's Time The End

Pokemon In The Real World: Book 2

Chapter 17: It's Time (The End)

It's been eight months since we came back from our trip to New York, everything was back to normal, expect it was the summer vacation, sitting on my butt most of the day playing video games or browsing the internet. But today was different, Monara dragged Rex, Raynor and I golfing. I had no interest doing this on a hot day, and I think Rex and Raynor had the same idea. "Dammit Monara, it's way too hot for this" Raynor yelled out as he was carrying his golf clubs. "Quit whining, you'll feel better after a few holes.

When we came to the next hole, Rex asked "Your balls dirty? I wash my balls religiously. I like 'em so clean, you can feel every dimple". I turned to him, "Thank you for sharing that with me". He continued "The cleaner the ball, the better the play, especially when you pull out that wood. The quicker you get it in the hole with the least amount of strokes, the better, right?". I stared at him, "Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked. Rex leaned a little closer, "Let me wash your balls for you". I stepped back and gipped my club, "Not as long as I have this stick, you won't". Rex said "We'll wash them together, I'll wash, you dry. Trust me, you get a lot more distance out of it". I held my club close, "You're about to get yourself hurt". Rex rolled his eyes and said "C'mon, unzip your bag and pull out your balls". "Just back up!" I yelled. He laughed loudly, "Nah, I'm just messin' with ya".

After a few holes, everyone looked like they were dying, except Monara. Monara was still going strong in this intense heat. Volt popped her head from my bag, "o we really have to be here? My fur is damp from sweat." she said. I just remembered, Leaf was still in her pokeball in Rex's car. "Hey, Rex. Can I have the keys to your car?" I asked. Rex tossed me the keys, and I ran back to the car.

I unlocked the door and grabbed Leaf's Pokeball, but she left her pokeball and laid on the car seat. She was breathing heavily and holding her stomach, "Allen, I think it's happening".

"It's time? What do y…OH SHIT!".

I jumped into the front seat, "Uh…how do I drive this?". I started up the car and Volt jumped into the passenger seat. "Let's see…AH HA!". I stomped onto the gas and the vehicle burst into speed. I didn't know much about driving other than what I learned in my driving classes. I sped down the street and swerved around the corners to get to the Team Rocket Headquarters hospital wing.

Blue and red lights along with a siren came from behind. I pulled over and an officer came up to me. "License and registration" he demanded. I babbled "But my girlfriend's about to give birth and I have to get to the hospital quickly, so I don't have time for…". He yelled out "I DON'T CARE IF THE WORLD'S ENDING…Show me your license and registration". I dug in my wallet and pulled out my Team Rocket badge and showed it to the officer. He nodded "Sorry about any trouble, sir. Move right along". I stomped on the gas again, speeding to the headquarters.

I pulled out my PokeNav and phoned up the hospital. Someone picked up the phone "Team Rocket Hospital, What's wrong?". I yelled "My girlfriend is about to give birth, I need a room as soon as possible!". The person on the other side said "Right away, we'll be ready". When I hung up, my phone began to ring again, it was Rex. As soon and I hit answer, he yelled "YOU LITTLE SHIT! THERE BETTER NOT BE ONE SCRATCH ON MY CAR!". "Yeah yeah, I'll buy you a new one if I do anything damage" I said before hanging up.

I pushed the brake when we came up to the headquarters, and two nurses were waiting outside. I jumped out of the car and opened the back doors. The two nurses picked up Leaf and ran her inside, I followed.

Much Later

I was sitting in the hall, waiting for the results. The deafening silence of the surroundings with the quiet chatter of doctors just down the hall, the suspense was killing me. Every sound, every movement, I waited...waited for a sign. The doors opened, "Allen…I think you should see this" a doctor said when she came out. I walked into the room, and saw Leaf lying on a bed. She was holding two smaller Snivys, one in each arm. I kneeled down beside them, I was speechless. Twins…two pokemon, a son and a daughter I can call my children. I felt tears swell in my eyes. "Isn't this wonderful?" Leaf asked me. I replied "Yes…yes it it".

"What can we name them?" Leaf questioned. I thought to myself, what would be a good name for them? "How about…Taylor and Lily?". Leaf seemed to like the idea "Taylor and Lily it is".

I guess this is the start of a family…my family.

**Author's Note: Well…here it is…that last chapter to PITRW: Book 2. I hope you liked it, even though there were a few flaws and some bad grammar. I'll make the chapters for book 3 longer since I have a ton of free time since it's summer vacation. Stay tuned for book 3. Please leave a review.**


End file.
